militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
BAC Jet Provost
The BAC Jet Provost (originally built by Hunting Percival) was a British jet-powered trainer aircraft used by the Royal Air Force (RAF) from 1955 to 1993. The Jet Provost was also successfully exported, serving in many air forces worldwide. Design and development In the 1950s the RAF issued a requirement for a new dedicated jet training aircraft. Hunting Percival developed the Jet Provost from the piston-engined Percival Provost basic trainer. On 26 June 1954, the prototype XD674 made its first flight from the factory at Luton Airport, flown by Dick Wheldon. The Air Ministry ordered ten of the Jet Provost T1. in 1954]] In June 1957, an order was placed for the first 40 of the developed Jet Provost T3, featuring a more powerful Armstrong Siddeley Viper jet engine, ejector seats, a redesign of the airframe, and a shortened and strengthened version of the retractable tricycle undercarriage. Percival built one example used purely for structural tests throughout the development stages, giving the designers valuable research into what could be achieved with the basic design. In total, 201 T3s were delivered between 1958 and 1962. The T4 followed in 1961, fitted with a new Viper engine, and this was followed by the pressurised T5 in 1967. The T51 was an armed export version, sold to Ceylon (Sri Lanka), Kuwait and Sudan. It was armed with two 7.7-mm (0.303-inch) machine guns. The T52 was another export version sold to Iraq, South Yemen, Sudan and Venezuela, with the same armament as the T51. The T55 was the final armed export version which was sold to Sudan. A more heavily armed variant of the airframe was developed as the BAC Strikemaster. Operational service and BAC Jet Provost T5a, in formation]] The Jet Provost proved to be a capable trainer. After successful acceptance trials of the T1 during late 1955 at No. 2 Flying Training School at RAF Hullavington, the RAF formally accepted the type in 1957. The first production version was the T3, powered by the Viper 102, and this entered service with No. 2 FTS, now relocated to RAF Syerston, during June 1959, when deliveries commenced from the Hunting Aircraft factory at Luton airport. The later T4 was fitted with the more powerful Viper A.S.V. 11 of 2,500 lbs static thrust and first flew on 15 July 1960. It quickly entered service with several Flying Training Schools including No. 1, No. 2, No. 3 and No. 6. The T5 variant was further developed and fitted with the Viper 201 and cockpit pressurisation. These developments encouraged the RAF to utilise the Jet Provost in a number of different roles besides basic training. With a top speed of 440 mph, excellent maneuverability, mechanical reliability and low operating costs, the Jet Provost was utilized as an aerobatic aircraft, air warfare and tactical weapons training as well as advanced training. The first T5 made its maiden flight on 28 February 1967 and deliveries from BAC s Warton factory commenced on 3 September 1969. Operators of the T 5 included the RAFs Central Flying School and No. 1, No. 3 and No. 6 Flying Training Schools.Thetford, pp. 91-95 Besides service with the RAF, the Jet Provost found success in export markets. Jet Provosts were withdrawn from RAF service in the early 1990s and replaced by Short Tucanos. The Jet Provost remains popular among enthusiasts and being an inexpensive jet, many are now in private hands. Some are flown at airshows. BAC Jet Provost T3A in private ownership]] Variants BAC Jet Provost T5 lands at RAF Fairford, England, in 2008]] Hunting Percival Jet Provost T3a on display at Kemble Air Day 2008, England]] Operators ; *Royal Australian Air Force - A single T.Mk 2 was evaluated by No. 1 Basic Flying Training School RAAF for six months in 1959. ; *Royal Ceylon Air Force received 12 T51s. ; *Iraqi Air Force received 20 T52s, 15 of which survived the 1991 Gulf War. ; *Kuwait Air Force received six T51s. ; *Portuguese Air Force received one T.Mk 2B in 1959. ; *Republic of Singapore Air Force - 3 x T.52s (ex-South Yemen Air Force airframe) operated from the 1975 until 1980.UK Civil Aviation Authority Aircraft Register - Entry for former Singapore AF Jet Provost T52 registered G-PROVAndrade 1982, page 192History of G-PROV"Jet Provost T52 registered G-JETP." UK Civil Aviation Authority Aircraft Register. Retrieved: 3 July 2010. ; *South Yemen Air Force ; *Sudan Air Force received four T51s, eight T52s and five T55s. ; *Royal Air Force ; *Venezuelan Air Force received 15 T52s. Specifications (T Mk. 5) See also * Percival Provost * BAC Strikemaster *Aero L-29 Delfín * Canadair CL-41 *HAL Kiran * T-37 Tweet * Saab 105 * Fouga CM.170 Magister *List of aircraft of the RAF *Red Pelicans References ;Notes ;Bibliography * Clarke, Bob. Jet Provost: The Little Plane With The Big History. Stroud, UK: Amberley Publishing Plc, 2008. ISBN 978-1-84868-097-5. * Taylor, John W.R. "Hunting Jet Provost and BAC 167." Combat Aircraft of the World from 1909 to the present. New York: G.P. Putnam's Sons, 1969. ISBN 0-425-03633-2. * Taylor, John W.R., ed. Jane's All The World's Aircraft 1971–72. London: Janes's Yearbooks, 1971. ISBN 0-354-00094-2. * Thetford, Owen. Aircraft of the Royal Air Force since 1918. Putnam & Company Limited. ISBN 0-370-10056-5. External links *The Jet Provost File: Individual RAF service histories *Jet Provost heaven *Warbird Alley: Jet Provost page *"Jet Provost" a 1955 Flight article Jet Provost Category:1950s British military trainer aircraft Category:Hunting Percival aircraft Category:Single-engined jet aircraft